Nightmares
by Redphanqueen
Summary: After a particularly brutal nightmare, Laura and the other girls are both perplexed and worried about their resident Vampire.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Carmilla**

**Hello Creampuffs! so, this is something new, I love this webseries, it is amazing and this is an idea that popped into my mind..so yeah, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p><em>"Monster...you're a monster." Said Elle, as she looked on at Carmilla. Carmilla shook her head, and went to take Elle's hand in hers...she wanted to explain to herself, wanted Elle to know that yes..she was a vampire, she did lure young unsuspecting girls to their dooms, yes the friendships with them meant..well...in the beginning they meant nothing but...but Elle had been different. They'd had a special bond, one that couldn't be broken...she loved Elle more than anything, and it hurt her to have to find out this way. Elle pulled away and glared at her. <em>

_" Get away from me you beast! You used me..I thought you loved me, instead you were going to sacrifice me to your mother...did I mean nothing to you?" She asked, glaring at her. Carmilla let out a small shaky breath, as the tears were threatening to fall. _

_"She will think you're a monster as well..." Said Elle, _

_"What?" Said Carmilla in confusion, when the image of Laura appeared behind her. _

_"You won't be able to keep her safe, not from your mother...not from anyone...do you really think, you can give her the life she deserves? Do you really think, she will ever see you as anything more than the monster you are? She will grow old, she will have a life..all you will be doing is holding her back...that is, if she lives through what your mother has in store for her." Said Elle, when the image of Laura burst into flames. Carmilla screamed, as she woke up in a cold sweat. _

"Oh my gosh are you ok?!" Exclaimed Laura, immediately going over to Carmilla's side. Carmilla looked around gasping for breath, when her eyes came across Laura, looking at her in concern..what Elle had told her, was firmly in her mind.

" Yeah..I..I um...it was just a stupid dream, I'm fine." Said Carmilla, immediately getting up.

"Are you sure? I mean...it sounded pretty bad, do you want to..I don't know, talk about it?" Said Laura, she'd never been in this position before. Carmilla was always so confident and (except for the time where she told Laura her backstory) never had she looked so..vulnerable. She'd been working on her Lit paper, when her roomate was asleep and sure she'd heard whimpers here and there...but she wasn't expecting a scream.

"Look I'm fine just...just leave me alone right now." Said Carmilla, before going to the bathroom to wash her face.

"What happened? Did you get bit? Are you ok? Where's Carmilla?" Exclaimed Perry, as she and Lafontaine entered the room, with Danni not too far behind.

"I'm fine, Carmilla woke up from a nightmare." Explained Laura, immediately the other girls sighed in relief, when Perry knitted her brows and sat on the bed.

" Wait...Carmilla? As in vampire, who took down her vampire brethren Will Carmilla? Miss tough as nails Carmilla?" Asked Perry in confusion.

"Yeah, I guess even she's not immune to them...she looked really scared, so it must've been pretty bad." Said Lauren softly, when Carmilla exited the bathroom. The raven haired vampire stopped, and looked around as the other four girls were looking at her.

"Uh, hi I don't remember scheduling a group session." Said Carmilla, sarcasm dripping from her tone. She gasped slightly, when Perry lept up, and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace.

" Laura told us all about it! Finally, a nice normal problem!" Exclaimed Perry, running her hand through Carmilla's dark hair, as she hugged Carmilla's face to her breast. Carmilla knitted her brow, her jaw was slack as she was rying to process just what was going on.

" Go on Carmilla, tell us what's wrong." Said Perry, when Carmilla turned to Lafontaine.

" Can you tell your girlfriend to let go, before she suffocates me?" She asked, Lafontaine, immediately released Carmilla from her friend's grasp. Carmilla gave a small, gracious nod before sighing.

" Look I'm fine ok, nightmares happen and this just so happened to be the time I had one. Ok, so do me a favor and buzz off." Said Carmilla, before going to storm out of the room when Danni and Lafontaine blocked her way. Carmilla's jaw dropped, before immediately her shield went back up.

" Get out of my way, before I make you get out of my way." Said Carmilla harshly, she really didn't want to put up with any of this right now.

" No, ok something is wrong and as your friends we demand to know whats bothering you." Said Laura, immediately standing up, Carmilla turned around to look at her. She gasped lightly, as Elle was beside Laura, a cruel smile on her face. Immediately her chest was beginning to cave in on itself, and it was getting harder and harder to breathe. The others immediately looked at her in concern, as she began to hyperventilate and the edges of her vision were getting fuzzy. Still, she had her pride and image to maintain.

" I'm fine, it was just a nightmare alright ? Now drop it Elle!" She exclaimed, when everything froze.

"Um, y'know suddenly, I remembered something to do...um..Perry?" Said Lafontaine, Perry nodded.

"Yeah um, Danni?" Said Perry, the tall ginger looked at Carmilla who looked even paler than normal and who seemed to be on the verge of an anxiety attack. She went over, and placed a hand on her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. Carmilla sniffed and looked up at her, and Danni was shocked to see tears, which really wasn't like Carmilla at all.

"She's only trying to help..we all are..." Said Danni, before walking away with the other two and closing the door behind her. Laura stood there in shock, as she looked on at Carmilla.

" Elle...thats who this is about?" Asked Laura, Carmilla turned to her and bit her lip.

" Who else would it be about? Look, just...drop it cupcake, ok it wasn't anything serious. I don't need you butting into my business, and I don't need you bringing the Ginger squad in ok? I'm fine." Said Carmilla stubbornly, Laura shook her head, as she went over to Carmilla and placed her hands on her shoulders.

" No you are not fine! You are the complete and total opposite of fine! you were on the verge of an anxiety attack, you woke up screaming from a nightmare, and you're not...you! So until you tell me, what's going on and let me help you, you're not leaving this room." Said Laura, she knew she was hindering more than she was helping. However, she was concerned for Carmilla.

" Oh, and whose gonna stop me? I can easily take you down remember? Ok, what happened between Me and Elle is none of your business ok? Who cares if she thought I was a monster, who gives a crap if I was abandoned, by one of the only people I'd ever loved...she's right anyway! You think I'm a monster too! You're afraid of me just like she was, and when the time comes you're probably going to throw me under the bus like she did." She exclaimed, before sitting on the bed. Laura knitted her brow.

" You're not a monster though." Said Laura softly, as she sat down next to Carmilla. "You're a bad roomate, who steals my pillow and leaves the bathroom a mess but...you're not a monster. Elle, is wrong...I'm not afraid of you and honestly? I wouldn't throw you under the bus..even if the Dean herself, threatened me, I-"

"Are you sure about that? Can you be absolutely sure, that if my mother went up to you right now and threatened your life. You would not think about...that?" Said Carmilla unsure.

"Well, would you betray me to her?" Asked Laura as she looked at Carmilla. The vampire looked on at the girl before her. Yes, she'd found Laura annoying at first, too nosy for her own good, too innocent and idealistic but...somewhere down the line, the more she'd gotten to know her...the more she'd gotten to trust her, the more she began to trust her. She held Laura's hand and looked into her eyes, Laura smiled softly, knowing she never would. She hugged Carmilla, which caught her off guard.

" What are you doing?" Asked Carmilla.

"It's called a hug, now hush, you're ruining the moment." Said Laura, Carmilla shook her head and rolled her eyes affectionately.


End file.
